ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Test (character)
"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Johnny Test is the title character of the show Johnny Test. He is the younger brother of Susan and Mary, and owner of the dog, Dukey Test. As his name suggests, he is constantly being tested on by his warped sisters for their crazy inventions and experiments. Fictional Character biography Johnny Test lives in the town of Porkbelly, the face he gets in trouble because he knows nothing , usually (if not always) inadvertently caused by himself. His best friend is his talking dog named Dukey (a part German Shepard, part poodle, part Retriever) who he found at the pound. He has a crush on the most popular girl in school, Janet Nelson and he is shown to be kinda stupid, and weak boy, but is truly brave. He is shown to attend Porkbelly Middle School (later shows as Porkbelly High School), and is 11 years of age. The crush of his 13 year old twin sisters, Gil, is shown to find Johnny really cool and considers him his friend. He also is the only person who talks to Bling Bling Boy, as mentioned by Bling-Bling Boy in Johnny vs. Brain Freezer. He is used as a tester for his sisters, sometimes being given a bicycle that does something to him, or being completely mutated. His biggest mutation is that of becoming Johnny X. This superhero counterpart that he becomes several times. Johnny X's Powers *'Hurricane Hands': The ability to spin air around his hands to blow enemies with the force of a real hurricane. *'Power poots': The ability to shoot a blast of flames from his behind by farting. *'Flight': While he usually flies by sitting on Super Pooch/Super Dukey's back, in the episode where he fought the , he was shown at the end of the episode to be capable of independent flight, although this is only seen in that episode. *'Shapeshifting': The ability to transform into animals, such as a snake or a rhinoceros. Super Dukey can also shapeshift. *'Fire Body/Tornado': The ability to light himself on fire. *'Sensing': The ability to sense and see what others are doing. *'Teleportation': The ability to teleport to other locations at the blink of an eye. Trivia *Johnny and his family all share nonsimilar traits and appearances to that of Dexter's family in Dexter's Laboratory: Johnny looks nonsimilar to Dee Dee; Susan and Mary look like and share intelligence to that of Dexter; *Mr. Test acts more like Mom; and Mrs. Test acts more like Dad. *Johnny's relationship with Dukey are similar to that of Shaggy and Scooby-Doo's. Catch Phrases *"Whoa, didn't see that coming" / "You know, I didn't see that coming." *"Say wha?" / "Now I say wha?" (Very common) *"Well that was convenient." *"To the lab!!!" External links * Johnny and Dukey.com * TV.com - Johnny Test * Johnny Test at Cartoon Network See Also * Johnny Test * Dukey (Johnny Test) Category:Johnny Test characters Category:Child superheroes Category:Child characters in television Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional astronauts Category:Fictional actors Category:Fictional television personalities Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional sea creatures Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional skateboarders Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional telepaths Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who have mental powers Category:2005 introductions